You Thought I Did What!
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Mexico goes to Canada's house for a visit (along with some uninvited tag-alongs in tow) and gets a very nasty shock. Mentions of suicide...kinda


Mexico gripped the steering wheel tighter and glared at the people in the rearview mirror. "If you don't mind me interrupting," she growled, finally reaching her breaking point. "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" Spain, Prussia, France, England and Romano began talking all at once while America, who was in the passenger's seat, yelled above them.

"Well, you said you were going over to Canadia's and I remembered I left my coat over at his place–"

England cut in, "And I needed to talk to Canada so when I heard America say he was going over there–" France leaned forward and joined in,

"I 'ave not seen my petite Mathieu in a while and I knew Romano was a friend of 'is so I invited 'im along and of course Espagne had to come along–"

"AND ZE AWESOME ME IS HERE BECAUSE I'M AWESOME AND AWESOMELY BIRDIE'S FRIEND!"

Mexico groaned and glowered at America. He just laughed and twisted around to talk to England who was forced to sit on France's lap due to there not being enough room in the backseats. Romano was also forced to sit on Spain's lap, but he was accepting it somewhat graciously since he'd been bribed with tomatoes. _Three hours, _Mexico thought. _I've been in the car THREE. FREAKING. HOURS. WITH THEM! _She HATED the BTT for various reasons, so being stuck in a car with them along with her idiot brother and two tsundere's was, quite simply, torture. Her original plan was that she and Canada would spend the day together and catch up on some much needed brother/sister time. Canada definitely wouldn't be expecting _this_.

She gritted her teeth as the BTT began singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" and abruptly turned onto a back road that led to Canada's cabin. She glanced uneasily at the thick, dark pine trees that lined the road. She preferred her own, more tropical trees. Another bend in the road five minutes later revealed the small cabin and Mexico sighed in relief. Her nerves were absolutely shot when she staggered out of the car. Stomping up the steps, she pounded on the door, "Mattie! Mattie, open up!" Maybe she could get inside and lock the door before the others got out of the car. When she got no answer she tried the doorknob and found to her surprise that the door was unlocked. Canada was usually more cautious than that.

She walked inside and peered around. Most of the lights were off except for the kitchen lights and there was no sign of Canada. "Mattie? _Donde estas_?" She padded into the kitchen, it was neat and tidy, like most of Canada's house. A slip of paper was resting on the counter next to a glass half full of water. Mexico reached for it but America barreled past her and her hand knocked over the glass and soaked the paper. She quickly set the glass upright and cast a quick, venomous look at America who was rifling through Canada's fridge. Typical. The paper was covered with Canada's neat handwriting, at least, it had been. Almost half of the words were smudged and blotted out of recognition by the water but she could make out some of it. She whispered the words under her breath ignoring the sound of the other idiots entering the cabin.

Dear Maria,  
I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you arrive but _I can't standing living any more_ strangle myself._ -Matthew

"N-no! No! M-mattie!" Mexico looked around wildly and ran out of the kitchen, bumping into France on her way.

"Ohonhonhonhon! I knew you couldn't resist me forever cher," he smirked. Mexico was too scared to be angry. She shoved the paper into his face and watched impatiently as he read. "Matthieu!" he gasped, his face taking on an ashen color.

Spain poked his head around a corner. "What's wrong amigos?" he frowned at the fear on their faces and looked over France's shoulder at the note. "Dios mio! Romano!"

"What-a do you want?! Leave-a me alone!" Romano yelled from the living room. England joined them and snatched the note out of France's hand.

"What are you staring at frog?…"

America came up from behind Mexico and, not sensing the mood at all, asked, "Where's Canadia?"

"Y-you git!" England screamed, clutching at his hair. "This is a suicide note! Canada's committed suicide!"

"WHAT THE *_BEEP_*?!" Romano bolted out of the living room and ran up the stairs, "CANADA! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS-A BETTER BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Taking Romano's cue, the rest of the nations searched the cabin. Mexico found Kumajiro on Canada's bed, but no Canada. His closet caught her eye and she slowly approached it. The door was slightly ajar and she gulped nervously before slamming it open. Shirts and jackets hung in it, but no Canada. She then looked in the bathroom, no Canada. The spare bedroom, no Canada. The attic, no Canada. Eventually, she reached the kitchen again and sat down at the table. With a muffled sob she buried her face into her hands.

"Why would Mattie do this?" Mexico's head jerked up and she watched America sit down in the chair next to her. Tears were slowly dripping down his face and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Is…is it our fault?" Mexico flinched and America explained, "I mean…we didn't really pay attention to him do we? Most of the other's don't even remember him most of the time too and…well, maybe…?" his voice trailed off sharply and he hugged Mexico close. One by one the other nations joined them and sat around the table. Spain held and trembling Romano close and France clutched at England desperately. Prussia leaned against the counter and tried to hold back tears.

Who knows how long they would have stayed like that if the front door hadn't opened. "Maria, are you here?" Everyone froze and turned to look as a slight figure entered.

America reacted first. He jumped up and hid behind Mexico, "OHJEEZIT'SAGHOSTHOLYCRAPDON'TLETITGETMEI'MSORRYIC ALLEDYOUNORTHMONTANA!" he screamed.

Canada scratched his head with his free hand, his other holding a shopping bag, "I'm not a ghost Al, I'm Canada, your brother. What are all of you- MMPH!" He was cut off as France, England, Mexico, Romano and Prussia glomped him simultaneously.

"_Gracias a Dios_!"

"You gave me a freaking heart attack Birdie! Zhat vas so unawesome!"

"_Mon précieux Mathieu! Tue es vivante_!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"You're so lucky you're alive! If-a you had died I would have killed you again! C-CHIGI!"

America at this point realized that that his twin was most definitely NOT a ghost and proceeded to tackle the whole group, sending them sprawling on the floor.

"DUDE! THAT WAS THE WORST APRIL FOOL'S DAY PRANK EVER!"

"It was April two months ago wanker!"

Canada shoved a still clinging France off of his chest and sat up, "What are you all talking about?!" he shouted, but it ended up being little more than a loud whisper. Spain scooped up the now dry paper and handed it to him. Canada scanned the content's his eyes widening as he read. Then his face slowly broke into a grin and he began giggling.

"There's nothing funny about that!" Mexico huffed, crossing her arms and trying to look ticked off though it was ruined since she was so happy he was okay.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm guessing you read this after the words got smudged?" everyone nodded. "Well, this is what it's _supposed _to say.

Dear Maria,  
I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you arrive but I ran out of maple syrup and you know me, I can't stand living any more than a day without maple syrup. Haha, I'd probably strangle myself. I'll be back soon. –Matthew"

He pulled a bottle of maple syrup out of his bag to emphasize the point.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Romano finally grumbled, "What the *_BEEP_*! That's-a all it was?! What the *_BEEP_*even happened to the stupid paper?"

Mexico glared at America "_Someone _bumped into me." England immediately began throttling America and Prussia and Romano started cussing him out. Canada smiled at the chaos and placed a hand on Mexico's shoulder. She turned to look at him and his smiled faded when he noticed the tear streaks on her face.

"Hey…I'm okay, really," he whispered. Mexico nodded roughly and wiped her face dry with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I just…we don't really pay enough attention to you. I was just scared that…it's just, you never seem to be in any trouble or up to anything stupid like America so I don't visit you as often as America. I know I should visit you more often, we all should. You know we love you right?"

Canada hugged her, "Of course I do! And I've never been upset about it. Well, not _really _upset. How can I when so many people care about me?" He gestured to the crowded kitchen. He stood up and helped Mexico to her feet. "I can't believe you guys thought I would actually do that," he snickered quietly, earning him a playful smack on the arm from Mexico. "Why would I ever do that when I have all of you?"

* * *

**And that is exactly what I think about suicidal Canada. Please don't take it the wrong way and think I'm making fun of suicidal people, I take suicide very seriously.  
**

**I understand that writing can be therapeutic and all that, but must EVERYONE pick Canada? I can easily conceive scenarios where any nation might become suicidal. And don't get me wrong, one of my favorite stories includes a suicidal Matthew. All I'm saying is give Mattie a break sometimes, okay? :) **

**Please Review!**


End file.
